


气泡水(五)

by ashymist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 林炜翔 x 刘青松
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashymist/pseuds/ashymist
Kudos: 11





	气泡水(五)

1.被Gank了

抱着出来放松休闲的目的，为期四天三夜的行程安排倒也算清闲，过了第一天的新鲜劲儿，刘青松就恢复了以往不到中午不起床的作息，把所有玩乐项目统统往下午堆，放林炜翔和爸妈上午出门去逛街探店。

清晨被林炜翔吵醒后又睡了回笼觉，软乎乎的人舒服到没骨头的滑在酒店被子里，来回翻了两下身，终于决定起床去洗漱。

对着镜子，刷牙，打泡沫，刮胡子，洗脸，再用上清爽保湿的水乳，刘青松擦脸的空档余光瞟到一旁的浴缸，想着今明两天要抽空用一下，他还没泡过澡。

之前整理的干净的行李箱现在已经有些乱糟糟，白色衣物被阳光照成有些橘色的透明。

他摸出今天要穿的，空着的手还摸摸自己的肚子，经常坐着的人和每天几千米运动量的人，真是没法比啊。

他扯扯嘴角，走到床边脱下睡衣扔到床上，T恤兜头就套，因为瘦了的缘故，略微宽松的衣服顺滑的延展垂下，他弯腰继续套短裤，刚踩进去一只脚，另一只悬空的片刻，身后的门被人打开了。

外面的暖风探进空调房间，门后磁铁和墙壁搭扣碰撞发出【砰】的声音，林炜翔一向黏糊糊的嗓音随意的喊着松松起床了没，不会还没起吧，刘青松分神的片刻突然失衡，以一种滑稽的姿势，一条腿弓着一条腿半曲，深色短裤卡在膝盖，松紧带被抻的平整，摔趴在床上。

天旋地转的空档他还惊呼了两声。

糗死了。

磕到了小腿正面的骨头他也顾不上喊疼，只丝丝抽着气赶紧侧身调整姿势并迅速把裤子拉好。

“吓死爹了，你动静还能不能更大点”

刘青松用嫌恶的语气掩饰窘迫，林炜翔却不知道为什么，又退了出去。

“干嘛呢？”

他挠着头走到回廊打开门，林炜翔正站在外面手搭在把手上，一副推也不是关也不是的纠结模样。

“你，你好了？”

对方说话有点不自然的结巴，浓密的眉毛凑在一起下一秒就要连成一片。

刘青松在心里骂了一句傻狗，嘴上哼哼唧唧，“嗯，收拾好了，中午怎么吃？”

林炜翔答非所问，“你衣服卡裤子里了”

刘青松瞪了林炜翔一眼示威般让他闭嘴，自己红着耳朵低头去整理衣服。

“好了好了，前面带路”

听刘青松这么说，林炜翔絮絮叨叨小秘书模样开始讲今天的安排，“吃饭的地方就在旁边，当地海鲜，叔叔阿姨已经在点菜了，吃完去附近的海岛玩真枪射击和深潜，晚上回来做马杀鸡酒店有送体验卡……”

“对了，自己拿好，手机和零钱”，林炜翔说。

“衣服没有口袋，你还给我拿着”，刘青松说。

两人走出酒店，刺眼的阳光一下笼罩在刘青松身上，林炜翔抱怨着“那你又乱跑”却没继续坚持，他贴近了些好看住对方，人比较多的路段还会小学生过马路一样抓住刘青松的手腕。

天气他是真的热啊，刘青松走进开在临海四面通风没空调的餐厅，悄悄往裤子上蹭掉手心的汗。

2.真能狗叫啊=狗说，真能叫啊

从一座岛屿到另一座岛屿，乘船只需要半小时，百十元就够了，那从一个人到另一个人呢，要多久又要付出多少。

刘青松赤脚站在细白软沙上等着船慢慢靠岸，拍打的潮水混着沙粒钻进他脚趾缝，痒痒的。

刚才林炜翔往他耳朵里塞了好多棉花，但是不顶用，心脏还是被射击声震得砰砰直颤，潜水时又被水压搞得难受，现在不知道是棉花撑得还是潜水压得，总之耳朵还在疼。

“水下特别多海胆，黑乎乎的刺特别长，我和带我的教练还到一个小沟里看了下，里面全是彩色的鱼……”

林炜翔兴奋的和没下水只在滩上买了点吃的晒太阳的大人讲着海面下的样子，刘青松可能是累了没说什么，他不像林炜翔体格高大又通水性，没下几米就受不住水压紧张的咬着呼吸管哧哧换气，等到他适应，前面的人早就跑没影了，只剩自己跟教练在浅滩区和珊瑚对着傻眼。

但水下景色确实很美又梦幻，大多数鱼和珊瑚都不能触摸，他只是在一旁静静看着这个美丽的小世界，伸手在海底砂石上花了一半爱心，教练看到帮他补上另一半，两个人相视一笑，本来只是无心之举，刘青松却在看到对方异域人特有的浓密睫毛和眉毛时，又想到了林炜翔。

啊，妈的，我为什么变得这么叽叽歪歪。

他烦闷的，从船沿伸手撩了海水到林炜翔身上，还专门往人脸上弄，海水湿咸，涩中带苦，林炜翔呸呸往外吐，他拉过刘青松的脖子把对方脑袋抱在怀里得揉搓报复。

不等刘青松说什么，松松妈先惊呼起来

“你们俩要打去一边，湿漉漉的把东西都弄脏了！待会儿回去先洗澡，一身海腥味。”

刘青松乐得享受林炜翔并没下重手的“欺负”，悠悠小船把让人郁郁的小心思晃荡没了。

到了晚上，被下午的游乐项目磨砺不浅的刘青松终于找到了自己的主场。

此时的他躺在软褥上，周身是不知道什么的安神熏香，使用了一整天的肌肉被人用专业手法很好的推捏着，骨头缝都轻快了。

故意设置的昏暗灯光让人沉浸放松，刘青松有些迷糊困倦了，身边按摩师轻声问他这个力度会不会痛，他没反应过来，隔壁林炜翔抢答到，“还行，再使点劲儿。”

肩背按压的手瞬间大力，刘青松发出一记闷哼，疼的眼泪要下来了。

按摩师观察到他的反应却没有手软，“这样有点疼是吧，没关系，疼就是舒服。”

……这是哪门子歪理，简直和林炜翔每次训练完的累就是爽有的一比，刘青松脑子里胡乱的想着，嘴上是被拉筋松骨蹂躏的哼哼唧唧直喘，此时此刻隔壁林炜翔却安静了许多。

太能叫了

他心想。

3.Lemon Soda：吐nm呢，我脏了

谁先开始提出要去酒吧的，好像是爸妈吧，刘青松咬着吸管，故作冷静的看着在前排跳舞的父母。

酒店订的位置方便，旁边一条街都是酒吧这种声色娱乐场所，白天继续吃吃喝喝，第三天没安排的晚上，一家人附近散步步就路过了这里，他们随便选了家有驻唱的进去，点上大桶当地特色鸡尾酒，四根吸管一插围成一圈坐下时俨然一副拥挤但热闹温馨的家人模样。

但是现在座位上只剩刘青松一个人。

他恶狠狠的又吸一大口甜辣的特调酒。

蓝紫色灯光的小酒吧并没有舞池，可热闹的气氛让人汗毛都跟着摇摆，前排座位被辟出一片空地，中年情侣夫妻比年轻人放得开，伴着英文流行乐跳恰恰，你要是问刘青松，那林炜翔人去哪了？肯定会得到一记白眼再加一句不认识。

就在十分钟前，隔壁桌同样的中国游客上来搭了两句话，泡泡袖热裤的小姑娘让林炜翔帮忙系散开的挂脖蝴蝶结。

刘青松心想，他哪里会这些，下一秒却看到林炜翔熟练而漂亮的打了个蝴蝶结，完了还不忘把女孩的头发撩好，接着就被拉到邻桌喝酒，现在还没回来呢。

音响声音很大，刘青松听不到旁边在聊什么，估计林炜翔自己也听不到对方在跟他聊什么，耳朵都要凑到人家嘴巴上去了。

可真招人喜欢啊，他恶狠狠的想。

咬瘪了的吸管被抽出来扔进垃圾桶，他朝手上哈出一口带酒精的热气，从高脚凳上一跃而下走到林炜翔旁边。

啪！

细长干净的手掌拍在正要扫码交换微信的手机上，笔直而薄的机身在他手指间打了个转又稳稳捏住

“走了，回去。”

林炜翔被刘青松突然的动静吓了一跳，正要说阿姨他们还在玩呢，抬头对上刘青松不虞的脸色，讪讪闭了嘴。

翔翔知道松松生气了，但翔翔不知道为什么。

好在这种情况可太常见了，翔翔一点也不慌甚至觉得自己也不用知道。

他伸手去拿手机。

刘青松之前动静挺大，其实手上也没使什么劲儿，林炜翔轻巧的就把手机拿走了，继续顺利留完微信后才带着人先走回酒店，两位大人就这么被扔在舞池醉生梦死。

晚上的风带着潮湿的凉气，刘青松手里拿着林炜翔刚才在711给他买的气泡水，黑色金属瓶身上印着一个黄色柠檬，看起来就很清爽。

“你脸红得像消防栓，拿着冰一冰。”

林炜翔这么说。

刘青松自认没喝醉，他能看清瓶子圆圆的Q体英文写的是Lemon Soda，世界是水平的景色清晰，刚刚路过一家水果摊，到了晚上这个点还没卖出去的菠萝蜜发着烂熟的酒糟味，林炜翔晃动的手臂和自己大概15公分左右的距离。

他们吹着风走回去。

只是路变得很短，走着走着周围的景色像是消失了，林炜翔也消失不见，刘青松觉得自己一步跨到了酒店床前，在他困的眼睛都要睁不开的前一秒。

当然，最后支撑着他去洗澡的不是林炜翔的那句先别睡换件衣服，而是最后一晚了，他还没用过那个浴缸。

“眯一会儿，帮我放水。”

指令下达出去，刘青松跪坐在地上，手上抓着饮料，整张脸埋到被子里，显然是酒性上来已经站不住了。

林炜翔像个古代丫鬟，放好水还要把人拖进浴室，就差亲手帮洗澡了。

磨砂玻璃门拉上，镜子上已经都是雾气，刘青松衣服胡乱撕脱扔到地上，踩着林炜翔铺好的防滑毛巾进了浴缸。

日本漫画里的洗澡水都是绿色，现实中放满了到胸口的一池水还是澄澈的透明，水温是稍微偏热，他很快整个人都泡酥掉，体内的酒热和包裹流动的热水让醉意蒸腾的更加猛烈。

“林炜翔！林炜翔！”

刘青松双腿对叠蜷在胸前，大声喊了外面的人两句后半张脸埋在水里吐泡泡。

“怎么了？”外面的人喊着回应

“我要喝那个饮料，应该在地上，给我送过来。”

片刻，推拉门开出一条缝隙，林炜翔只伸了只手臂进来

“喏，接住”

刘青松显然不要离开温暖的水源

“进来打开了递给我”

林炜翔无奈上前，正对上刘青松涣散失焦的眼睛，面上的潮红比之前更甚。

他皱皱眉，将拧开的水瓶放在浴缸边的手台上，低声说

“洗好了就出来，别蒸太久昏过去。”

“哈哈，没事昏过去掉水里会被呛醒吧”

刘青松说着，仰头灌下去半瓶，手肘关节和胸前是一样的粉红色，林炜翔跟着吞咽口水。

味道还不错。

刘青松突然站起身，带着哗啦热水勾住林炜翔的脖子，嘴对嘴渡了一口过去，柠檬的酸甜在两人口腔炸开。

就像没人想到泡热水澡会加重醉态一样，刘青松也没想到嘴对嘴的同时如何顺畅吞咽和呼吸让两者不要打架，是一件需要练习的事情。

林炜翔显然被呛到了，压抑的咳嗽把汽水又给渡了回去，这下刘青松也呛到了，可怜的汽水从两人嘴巴缝隙被吐了出来，顺着刘青松下巴沿脖子流到胸前，锁骨处还积了一洼，亮晶晶的。

林炜翔咳得厉害，一张脸深色皮肤都盖不住的红，旁边刘青松给他拍背顺气，他稳稳神，在刘青松把他衣服全拍湿前跑了出去。

“我出去喝水顺顺，你回去水里别凉着”

他忘记了这里是炎热的夏天，随口这么说着出来就直接到沙发坐下，手掌遮着下半张脸，像是要藏住口腔里柠檬苏打水的味道。

林炜翔心里没有刘青松那么多弯弯绕绕，不仅没有弯弯绕绕，可以说是一片空白。

情绪都被惊没了，只有画面不断循环，放大，没看到的地方还有细致脑补。

【合理的自由发挥】

之前他笑刘青松画画丑时，刘青松经常这么讲。

林炜翔觉得自己现在显然发挥的太出色了。

4.感谢地毯，让故事不是事故（我tm闭嘴吧）

刘青松围着浴巾出来时，看到林炜翔正对着手机哒哒聊天，还有点晕着的脑子气不打一出来。

“喂，给我系鞋带，要蝴蝶结的。”

高高在上的脚直要杵到对方脸上，软润的脚趾每一颗都泛着粉红。

围在腰上的浴巾被腿撑起，隐约透露出些少年风光，林炜翔呼吸滞了下，刚才在浴室里人一丝不挂的样子也看的七七八八了，此刻半遮半掩的却是另一番勾人。

“快啊，你叹什么气，不乐意？”

脚下的人愁眉苦脸的样子刺的刘青松很是不爽，他用悬空的脚掌肉碰碰林炜翔的脸。

如此挑衅，却殊不知自己在对方眼里就像个置于危楼又没保护的瓷器，光洁明亮，轻轻一碰就翻到跌碎。

算了。

林炜翔心想。

他抓住刘青松的脚踝蹲下，低着头给人绑了个虚空鞋带，还像模像样的补了句“系好了，好看。”

这边刘青松也买账，他高高兴兴收了脚，半蹲着弯腰捏捏林炜翔的耳朵，鬓角的短硬头发磨在手上，心里发痒。

怎么刚从水里出来却依旧口干舌燥。

算了。

刘青松心想。

似醉又清醒的人终于放下抵抗，咕咚咽下口水，朝对方耳朵脸颊眉骨，无章法的亲吻下去。

说是亲吻，实质却和小猫舔奶差不多，猴急，吭吭哧哧，还会蹭到鼻子。

但刘青松还觉得远远不够。

暴露在空气中半干的皮肤在渴望热源，他平时都会穿好衣服才出来，但今天说不好是故意还是忘记，他没带换洗衣物进去，何必想那么清楚呢，刘青松欺身而上，反正，林炜翔肯定会给他兜底，笨小孩活该被欺负。

转瞬间，林炜翔被推倒在地上，后脑勺和地毯发出不轻不重的声响。

“松松？”

刘青松听到他声音里的颤抖，惊讶，和不抵抗。

“嗯？”

他眯着眼睛，坐在对方紧实的腰间，恶意蹭了一下，身下的人立马表情就变了，铜色皮肤上泛起红晕的样子其实很傻气，但刘青松却欢喜又得意。

这是他们两个人一起犯的罪。

他咬住林炜翔的喉结，舌头围着中间的硬核打圈。

“痒”，林炜翔把人推开，扶着对方的腰让人坐规矩点，“阿姨刚才消息说他们在回来的路上了”

刘青松感受到捏在自己腰侧的手没有收走，他往林炜翔被舔湿的喉结上吹了口凉气，问

“要不要”

林炜翔明显哽了一下，接着摇头

“这么做不对”

他漆黑的眼睛不敢看刘青松，四下没有着落的乱飘。

刘青松腰被扣的生疼，手下动作却极尽温柔，他抚上对方被打湿结缕的额发，安慰不肯捕食的幼崽般道

“没人知道，知道了也是我逼你的，藏好了就不算做错事”

泛水光的嘴唇濡软干净，说出来的话却是乖戾，让听的人惊诧而心动。

只是刘青松面上镇定自若，心里其实没把握林炜翔会不会就犯，他暗地里往后蹭动，同为男生怎么打破人的理智他自然清楚，何况抵在后腰的硬热一直没下去过。

“唔，嘶--”

扭动的瞬间带起腰侧被刻意忽视的疼，偷鸡不成的刘青松立刻抿紧嘴巴却还是有抽痛的呻吟轻声泄出，撑在后腰的东西又涨大，这下不用他往后蹭了，鸡送上了门，但林炜翔还是一副眉毛快拧到一起的傻模样，动也不动。

你憋着等过年放烟花吗？

刘青松毛了。

被顺惯了的人姿态可以假装放低却不会是真的不要，眼看着他捧着献着的一腔孤勇要掉在地上，向来骄傲的人受不了了。

正当他咬着脸颊内侧的口腔软肉，在心里开展倒计时的时候，林炜翔突然开口

“说的好听，你胆子最小了。”

“稍微有点事情就翻来覆去的想然后自己吓自己，不会走夜路，上厕所要我给你开灯，逃课只敢逃自习课”

“你他妈！”刘青松火窜到头皮。

他一把攥住林炜翔的领口，不要就他妈不要，真不用那么认真解释。

草了。

骂人的话蓄势待发，眼泪却同时在眼眶打转，不知道自尊心和羞耻心哪一个会先掉出来摔个粉身碎骨。

“不会让你一个人的”

林炜翔拥着起身把人抱起放到床上，轻轻一句话浇灭对方所有火气，让刘青松鼻子一酸。

“哭什么”

恃宠而骄最容易学会，紧绷的神情松下来后，林炜翔突然笑了

“你也太喜欢我了”

“不会说话就闭嘴。”

刘青松抹了把眼泪，红着眼眶瞪人，瞪得人心痒难耐。

林炜翔动作先于思考的摸向两人身下……

“嘶——你轻点。” 刘青松皱眉

林炜翔：“？？？我还没碰啥呢”

刘青松：“刚才腿坐麻了，你别撑我腿”

……

5.按摩师傅说的对  
  
刘青松的浴巾磨蹭间早就散开，挺翘的性器颤巍巍的在顶端吐出一丝粘液，林炜翔也早就硬的难受了，他自己扯掉衣服，硕大而深上两个色号的性器抵住刘青松的，被同样热烈跳动且筋脉斑驳的事物贴住，刘青松忍不住垂眼看了一眼下方的景光，只一眼便红着脸偏过头，只等着被伺候了。  
  
这个大小和颜色还有毛量的差距，冲击感太强。  
  
“你感觉好吗？”  
  
林炜翔把两人碰在一起的挤压揉搓，修剪干净的指甲轻轻拨过铃口的小孔，他自己喜欢这样玩，眼下给刘青松使，忍不住要问问。  
  
电流似的快感顶到指尖，刘青松只觉骨头都酸爽得出水，神经都不够用了，他自己很少做这些，林炜翔那里粗大而有分量，沉甸甸压着他的不说，手上还没轻重，他张着嘴巴急促喘气，好半天才答出一句完整的  
  
“你，哈，啊，别说话。”

  
  
刘青松屈起一条腿悄悄调整位置，想从四面八方袭来的情热中给自己留个缓神的余地，林炜翔却以为他心急，挺着腰将下身挤得更紧，两人分泌的滑液混在一起将所剩无几的缝隙也填满，撸动中发出咕叽咕叽的黏糊水声。  
  
“唔，慢点，再搞要射了。”  
  
软掉的人撒着娇推拒，双腿却自己缠上林炜翔的腰。  
  
林炜翔松了手去摸身下人滑腻的肌肤，他拇指对着人胸前硬起的小乳头重重搓了一下，下半身模仿插入般顶撞，囊袋拍打在刘青松粉白的屁股上，啪啪直响。  
  
刘青松觉得胸口刺刺的疼，屁股也被撞得麻麻痛痛，又觉得那疼里都带着些说不清道不明的爽利，和相互磨蹭的下半身一起组成一种复杂缭乱的快感，让人欲罢不能。  
  
“别咬嘴唇”  
  
林炜翔命令的声音带着低喘，刘青松头一次听到他这样讲话，乖乖松开了嘴巴，任牙齿随着身体被顶撞而打颤，接着，林炜翔的味道充满他整个口腔。  
  
关于氧气的抢夺战都不熟练两人只能从每一回合的征讨伐夺中快速学习，经常游泳的林炜翔更先一步找到了游戏的技巧和节奏，带着刘青松跟他身下耸动的频率一起，勾缠交错。  
  
静谧的房间一时只剩喘息和碰撞声，林炜翔动作越来越粗暴蛮横，发了狠的挤压顶撞两人的空间，刘青松只觉得呼吸不够用，神经不够用，声音不够用，哪里都不够用，他爽的头皮发麻想大声尖叫却被人堵了唇舌，脊椎骨被人一节一节摸过痒得难受却被箍着没法推开，连身下的性器，都被埋在对方的毛发和性器下面，只能看见一个圆圆的头部，可怜的吐着透明液体。  
  
“呃唔，哈……”  
  
快感涌着热流的在血液噼里啪啦炸开，身体抖动失控，来不及吞咽的涎液顺嘴角流出，被人侵占口腔，他只能呜呜哼叫着，打着摆子迎来一波强烈的高潮，乳白色清液沾上两人黑色耻毛，房间里升起一股淡淡的膻腥味。

……  
  
刘青松腰眼都酸了，软掉的腿垂在两侧只想躺平了享受此刻的松快，林炜翔却还是贴的死紧地动作不停，这时候暴风骤雨般的动作就不似之前让人享受了。  
  
畜生，疯狗。  
  
他在心里辱骂，释放过的身体却违背他的意志，更开放而柔软的承受着对方。  
  
算了，拱就拱吧，反着自己爽过了，也让对方爽爽，谁也不是那种拔x无情的人，刘青松自我宽慰的想，奈何……林炜翔迟迟没有结束的样子。

  
  
单靠这种摩擦挤压对他来说确实有点难达到，林炜翔也挺为难的。  
  
察觉到身下的人多起来的小动作，热血冲头的莽劲儿逐渐消退，林炜翔这才看到，刘青松已经交代了出来，现在软着的性器都被自己磨红了，眉毛皱着在忍呢。  
  
“松松，我，我没注意……我去洗手间”  
  
他迟疑片刻还是停了动作，侧身要下床。  
  
可惜，虽然内心是歉疚的，但是身下的东西还不识时务的傻硬杵着，走动起来更是尴尬。

林炜翔脸上又红又白，窘迫得不行，他捡起地上的衣服遮住，同手同脚往洗手间走。

  
  
刘青松最看不得林炜翔这种委屈巴拉的可怜样

  
  
“我帮你吧”  
  
片刻间，从来没服务过别人连自己都很少待见的五指姑娘覆上林炜翔的下身，刘青松感觉到那粗大的玩意儿自己手里跳动的一下。  
  
“我弄得少，不舒服你说。”  
  
“不，不会”  
  
林炜翔怎么也想不到，刘青松第一次给自己做事，做的是这种事。  
  
他都磕巴了。  
  
刘青松深呼一口气，缓慢撸动起来。  
  
之前没好意思多看，现在那东西就在面前10公分的距离，他倒是能仔细观察上一会儿，反倒林炜翔被他看羞了，黏糊糊嘟囔着要刘青松直起身上来点亲亲他。  
  
刘青松乐得看他不自在，不光盯，还死盯着，林炜翔臊红了脸撇到一边，小狗崽子一样低喘呻吟，专注享受了。  
  
刘青松作好玩的把抹了一把自己肚子上的沾到的精液到林炜翔脸上，林炜翔也不气，只是头佝得更深，只剩通红的耳朵在外面，含羞带臊的大姑娘样，仿佛正欢快吐水的笔直硬棒不是自己身体的一部分一样。  
  
太好玩了。  
  
神使鬼差的，刘青松凑过去双手握稳了，在对方水光淋漓的顶端舔了一下。  
  
“松——”  
  
林炜翔心脏一滞，熟悉的名字卡在一半，就这么喷薄着射在了毫无防备的刘青松脸上，簌簌落落糊在对方的睫毛，脸颊，唇角，齿间。  
  
刘青松面色瞬间不愉，精液的膻腥比透明前液的还要重些，他苦着嘴又不好当着林炜翔的面呸呸吐，纠结来去，竟就这么咽了……  
  
左右也就溅到嘴巴里那么一点，刘青松劝自己大度。  
  
这边林炜翔看刘青松吃自己的东西，刚射完软掉的一包又精神抖擞的翘起来。  
  
“松松我……”  
  
他羞中带臊的去拉刘青松的手，得到了刘青松看牲口目光和匪夷所思的辱骂  
  
“滚你妈的去厕所自己搞！不给老子递纸擦擦也就算了，还想peach呢？！”  
  
“好了好了，别骂了，擦擦我们睡觉，睡觉，不搞了……”

林炜翔虽然身体是硬的，但心里立刻服软。  
  
“去你自己床上去。”  
  
刘青松踹他，林炜翔秉承一个逆来顺受，天长地久的理念，死赖着，最终还是搂着人睡下了……  



End file.
